


Napping in sunshine

by RobinWritesChirps



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Napping, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinWritesChirps/pseuds/RobinWritesChirps
Summary: Prompt fill from Tumblr: CharTed napping in sunshine :)A little fluffy piece about local doucheface and his sweetie. Set during the affair.
Relationships: Charlotte/Ted (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 25





	Napping in sunshine

Charlotte filled his mind with promises the whole ride back to his place.

It had been a rough week at the office, overworked and kept way beyond busy for long hours every day until finally Friday hit like a soft breeze of relief and the race was over − till the next week, at least. They left as early as was allowed, and together at that. Ted hoped nobody noticed the way they looked at each other on their way out, a feet apart for propriety but naughty glances, eyes filled with obscenities. Or maybe he hoped they did see. Maybe everything would be better if the storm truly broke out for once.

It was another hot summer day, too hot to be cooped up inside but Charlotte had plans to make the evening worth the inconvenience. Her hand was a tease at his thigh, up and up, and Ted smirked at her excitement. They had not seen each other all week outside the office. The anticipation gave yet another reason to look forward to some time together.

"Oh, Ted," she moaned when the door was slammed behind them, the AC turned on for she had promised for things to turn really, really hot now.

It soon became evident as they landed clumsily on the sofa, Charlotte straddling his lap, that the promises made were unlikely to get the proper reward so immediately. From fiery, she soon turned floppy and soft in his embrace and before long, her hot kisses were tender and tired. Eventually they stopped altogether as Ted offered his arms for cuddles instead. Charlotte nodded and snuggled right into his chest comfortably. Work _had_ been exhausting this week.

She fell asleep caught in a ray of sunlight from the slightly parted curtains, a stripe of white across her back and shoulders. A very quiet rise and fall with each breath filled him with sweetness. No longer any rush to get laid or any chance of conversation, Ted’s mind was his own only again.

He thought a lot when he had her in his arms, no matter if dicking her down or sweet talking her, or even just holding her against him as a week of work caught up on her all at once. He felt a lot, too, which was a whole lot less familiar to a dickhead like him. Charlotte, simple as she was, always prompted in him a million questions Ted felt stupid for not finding the answers to. She made his cold soul thaw to an extent he could never fully assess or understand.

He wondered if she had told Sam she was staying late at work yet another day. Would Sam even care to know, would he notice the difference? Ted had hardly ever met the man more than a few times at work functions, yet how strange that he thought about him most days at least briefly, how strange to be in a competition that Sam wasn’t even aware of. But Charlotte loved him and solely for that reason, Ted would always have to worry himself with the man. Charlotte likely worried even more.

He never knew whether Charlotte thought of Sam when she was with him. Possibly, maybe even probably. Did she see her husband’s face when Ted fucked her, did she hope for it instead? Was Ted a tool to her little fantasies of the marriage she wanted back? It wasn’t like their affair was all schmaltz on his part either, he told himself. An arm in the crook of her back warmed by sunshine, another around her shoulders, he held her against him and wondered if Charlotte dreamed of Sam’s embrace. His mind kept him busy the entire time she slept right there.

She stirred awake after about an hour, a gradual change in her breath, in the way her body melted into his. He scratched the back of her neck softly to acknowledge her.

"Ted…"

Her hands fiddled against his heart, reached up to catch the collar of his shirt and suddenly Ted’s mind wasn’t quite so busy anymore. Suddenly he felt a lot quieter, clearer. Her eyes squinted open, blinded by the evening sun now in her face.

"Hey there, sweet thing."

She smiled up at him lazily, every part of her so casual and loose and comfortable. It lasted all of a few seconds before she caught herself and the situation she was in.

"Oh!" She blurted out. Immediately, she sat up straighter, that semblance of dignity she kept up for some damn reason he never quite agreed with. "Oh, Ted, I’m so sorry, we were going to…"

Ted squeezed her ass and the rest of whatever she was saying lost itself in a giggle. He pulled her back to him to give her a kiss, sloppy and as leisurely as a late summer afternoon of doing nothing. Charlotte sank back comfortably into his embrace.

"Well," he said and pushed a curl of hair behind her ear, "It’s not too late for _that_."

Another laugh, a bit more muffled, more self conscious, but the way she covered him with kisses gave the truth of her honest desires. Ted smiled in the kiss, held her close and closer. In slumber or awake, whichever mood he ever found her in, Ted was fine with moments like these. Whenever he had her in his arms, he did feel like she was his and his alone, for however long or short that could be, no matter if it was a lie or not. Ted had no idea how many more times, a handful or a thousand. Refusing to let himself fret, he might as well have enjoyed each time like the last.


End file.
